


Peasant Music

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [36]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musical Instruments, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric had never heard that kind of music being played in the castle before.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Peasant Music

Cedric heard the music while coming down from his tower. The sorcerer perked up, listening for a moment before he went to find the source. He wondered who was playing a fiddle in the castle and with such an upbeat song! It made him think of full taverns and stories being told until the candles burned themselves out. It felt like warmth and comfort.

He was surprised to find Baileywick was the source of the music. The royal steward stood near the window, his bow running quickly over the strings of a fiddle Cedric had not seen before. His eyes were closed, a look of concentration on his face.

Cedric waited until the song ended before stepping into the room. “I never knew you could play an instrument. Why have I never seen you with a fiddle before?”

Baileywick looked up, offering Cedric a small smile as he lowered the fiddle and bow. “Our father sometimes played for us when we were children,” he said. “I got it from him.” He worked on removing the strings that had broken on the bow during his playing. “It’s just something I do occasionally. I can do a few short peasant songs but that’s it. I am not very good at it,” he said.

Cedric cocked an eyebrow at that. “Oh? I shall have to alert the kingdom’s messengers right away! Have them spread the word that Baileywick isn’t perfect at everything he does!” he laughed.

The steward snorted and said, “there are many things I am not perfect at, Cedric. No one is capable of being such a thing.”

“You could have fooled me,” Cedric said. “It seems like there is nothing you cannot do.”

“I get seasick easily,” Baileywick reminded him.

“Oh but that is one thing out of many others!” Cedric said. “That is completely different and you know it.” 

He tilted his head as a thought came to him. “Do you know how to play any instruments, Cedric?”

The sorcerer shrugged. “Not really…”

“Oh?” Baileywick asked. “That means there is  _ something _ you can play.”

He dug into his sleeve, producing a silver harmonica. “I sometimes play around with this,” he said, showing it to the other.

“A harmonica?” Baileywick asked. Cedric nodded and he laughed. “I would have never guessed that was the instrument you could play,” he said.

“What did you think I could play?” Cedric asked.

“Honestly? Perhaps some kind of flute,” he said.

Cedric laughed, shaking his head. “A flute?!” Baileywick shrugged and he giggled. “I cannot even imagine attempting to play a flute. This is about all I can manage. Father never liked it. He said the harmonica was not a proper instrument for a sorcerer to play.”

“A harmonica is a fairly difficult thing to play properly, Cedric. Being able to play it at all is very impressive.”

The sorcerer shrugged. “He said it was a peasant’s instrument. Something from a village.”

Baileywick raised an eyebrow at that. “Well  _ I  _ come from a village too,” he reminded him.

Cedric blushed, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “I know and you’re far more amazing than any instrument,” he said.

“Will you play it for me?”

“I doubt I can play it as well as you play your fiddle,” he mumbled.

“I don’t believe that at all.” Baileywick adjusted the strings on his fiddle and placed it between his chin and shoulder. “Here. Play along with me,” he said.

Cedric listened as Baileywick played. He softly tapped his foot, picking up the beat. He waited a few moments more before bringing the harmonica to his mouth. He started to blow, playing along with the royal steward.

The two men played several songs together, their improvised duet ending in laughter from both of them.


End file.
